ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger Guide by Radiënt: Aim for Perfection/Job/Endgame
Knowing the job | Choosing your race | Choosing a support job | Equipment | Update notes Abilities and Traits | Stats, ranged and melee | Choosing your weapon | Endgame roles Maat, your first obstacle | The Sky, the Sea and inbetween | Dynamis and Einherjar Maat, your first obstacle Before you can participate with any form of endgame, you have to beat Maat first, ofcourse this doesn't apply for those who has already beaten him. Fighting Maat is also known as Limit Break 5, Genkai 5 or, more officially, Shattering Stars. To access this fight, you need to be atleast level 66 and be in possession of an (unused) Ranger's Testimony. There are a few things you should know about Maat and the fight itself: *You have no support job available. *The time limit is 10 minutes. *During this fight, your maximum level is 70. *Maat's level doesn't vary on your own. *Maat's stats doesn't get lower by equiping negative status equipment (ex. Spelunker's Hat) *Maat has a bow as well as hand-to-hand weapons and can and will use Asuran Fists and Sidewinder. *Maat either uses Eagle Eye Shot right away or after a weapon skill. Recommended gear and supplies *Opo-opo Necklace *Blink Band with atleast one charge *Selene's Bow, Eurytos' Bow, or a Hellfire (+1) *Demon Arrow or Silver Bullet *Simply gear up for Ranged Accuracy in the rest of your gear *4 Sleeping Potion *1 Icarus Wing *1 Coeurl Sub or Pot-au-feu Step by step walkthrough For starters, I suggest waiting till you're level 70 before trying this challenge. At level 70, you get Accuracy Bonus IV, higher combat skill, more gear and the level difference gap gets smaller, increasing your overal damage. Before entering the Burning Circle, I suggest you to double check your item and equiped gear first. Make sure you have the right melee weapon (and grip) equip and the right ranged weapon and have the Opo-opo Necklace equiped as well. Upon entry, start using the Sleep Potions, you will need to use atleast 4, use 6 or more if you prefer. Be sure to have your Opo-opo Necklace equiped! Second, use your Blink Band, this will grand you the status Blink and Eagle Eye Shot will always soak a shadow first. Finish up your preperations: Use your food, use Velocity Shot, re-equip your proper neck and head piece. Once this is done, approach Maat Before actually fighting Maat, carefully approach him and enter Combat Mode. Once in combat mode, use Barrage and Sharpshot and quickly advance to Weapon Skill Range. Start the fight with Sidewinder/Slug Shot, Maat will mostlikely answer with an Eagle Eye Shot. Immidiately follow it up with Shadowbind and take some distance. Remember that Barrage you used earlier? Now is the chance to use it. Once you have made some extra distance between you and Maat, use a regular ranged attack, this will activate Barrage. Immidiately follow it up with an Eagle Eye Shot of your own. If you have enough TP after the Eagle Eye Shot, throw another Sidewinder/Slug Shot at him, if you don't, use the Icarus Wing you brought. At this point, Maat either gives up or is close to giving up. If you still have your Icarus Wing, use it and throw another weapon skill at him. If not, use ranged attacks till he gives up. The fight is really fast, you either win in less than 15 seconds or lose in less than 15 seconds. Don't worry if you lose for the first time, reflect what went wrong and try again, you're not the first to fail on Maat once or twice (or even more attempts). Quick overview list: *Double check if you have the correct gear equiped. *Sleep for TP with Opo-opo necklace equiped. *Use Blink Band. *Use food. *Use Velocity Shot. *Approach Maat. *Use Barrage and Sharpshot. *Engage Maat and use Sidewinder/Slug Shot. *Shadowbind Maat. *Take some distance. *Regular Ranged Attack (Barrage shot). *Use Eagle Eye Shot. *Have TP: use Sidewinder/Slug Shot. *Don't have TP: use Icarus Wing.